


He ‘Olina Leo Ka Ke Aloha

by kis



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Juliet had good friends who take care of her, Magnum is a soft boi, Other, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: Juliet could feel that something was off today. Thomas was unusually quiet since this morning.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	He ‘Olina Leo Ka Ke Aloha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He ‘Olina Leo Ka Ke Aloha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756301) by [kis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis). 



> Hello ! So this one is my work translated because I can only guess there not a lot of french in the Magnum fandom right now ^^" Thank you MiggyPI for being my beta ! I made some last minute change, sorry for the mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.

_Joy is in the voice of love_

Firmly grasping the Ferrari’s steering wheel, Juliet gritted her teeth and whispered what appeared to be an insult before violently entering the left lane, causing an angry cacophony of car horn from the black vehicle behind them.

-Y’a know Higgy, when I suggested that you should drive today I thought it would make you happy - said a frightened Thomas, his hands firmly on the door in concern for his friend’s driving.

-This day has led us to nothing! snapped the beautiful blonde. Every witness we met contradicted each other, every clue sent us to dead ends and so far we know nothing about the missing diamonds.

Swerving to an exit on the right, the ex-spy glanced at her partner. She was baffled by how quiet the famous detective was, his mood didn’t seem to match her annoyance in the slightest.

-You are very quiet today Magnum. What are you thinking ?

-Look, we’ll probably soon find out if Miss Preston was telling the truth or not. Why don’t you park here, we’ll have to walk the rest of the way. It’s about 30 minutes.

Watching the landscape around her, Juliet shivered at the idea of leaving the beautiful Ferrari alone in what seemed to be a small and sordid parking lot not far from the main road.

Once the car stopped the young woman quickly approached Magnum, who was already out of the car and they took the small pathway leading into the Hawaiian jungle.

Juliet couldn’t help but be amazed by the wild beauty of Hawaii every time, despite having lived in the island for a few years now it still amazed her. It was thanks to the endless walks through the jungle combined with the fact that she wanted to be away from London after what had happened that she bought a one-way ticket in the first place.

Ogling again at Thomas who was slightly ahead of her Juliet couldn’t shake off the weird feeling she had since morning. First it began when Thomas asked her if she wanted to drive the shiny Ferrari because his « legs ached like a bitch » then he was unusually quiet through the day. She had tried to speak to him but the detective was far more invested in whatever happened on his cellphone. Even the investigation which had led to nothing hadn’t bothered Thomas much. Something was off.

\- We’re almost here ! Thomas exclaimed loudly, waking the young woman from her inner turmoil.

Observing what appeared to be a passage leading to another sandy path, the young woman quickly walked in front of the detective, pushing the branch that obstructed the little path….

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIET !!

With bare feet in the sand of a small private beach, stood Kumu, TC, Rick and to her greatest surprise Gordon Katsumoto with Zeus and Apollo. A wooden table was in front of them with a huge birthday cake in the middle !

Clearly shocked by the scene in front of her, Juliet turned to Magnum, a trembling hand in front of her mouth.

-How…. ? stuttered Juliet, her voice full of emotion.

-It was written in your file that Robin sent me when I landed in Hawaii. I realized too late that we didn’t celebrate it last year and you never talked about it, so I figured it was the perfect occasion to have a little surprise for you this year. Thomas replied quietly with a roguish smile on his lips.

-But… and the case ? inquired the young woman with a frown on her beautiful face.

-Some people owed me a few favors here and there. Miss Smanthon, our « client », is not a billionaire whose diamonds were stolen but a computer genius who created the fake sites you checked out this morning. The « witnesses » gave us some false leads so TC and Rick had time to set up the table here. Gordon went to your favorite bakery and Kumu took care of the hell hounds.

For several seconds Juliet Higgins contemplate the man standing in front of her, gawking. Not even her parent made her a surprise birthday and since Richard’s death she simply stop celebrate it.

Her heart full of joy Juliet’s broke into a huge smile before she threw herself into the arms of a very happy Thomas, thrilled to see his dear friend and partner carefree today.

-Hey guys we’re here ! Don’t keep Juliet away from us Thomas, we want a hug from the birthday girl too! shouted Rick happily before engulfing Thomas and Juliet in a group hug.

-Yo brotha ! We also want in! cried TC before taking Kumu and Gordon by each arm and hug his beloved friends in the middle of the beach, Zeus and Apollo cheerfully barking behind them.


End file.
